Looks Can Be Deceiving
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Lucy seemed like the most joyful girl in town! She always had a smile on her face when she was in public. But under that smile and face was a dying angel. On her hidden skin were cuts and bruises. She had a dark secret, that will never leave the house she called Hell. . . yet.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this because of a song I heard! The song is called, "Face Down" and I love it!

**Summary: Lucy seemed like the most joyful girl in town! She always had a smile on her face when she was in _public. _But under that smile and face was a dying angel. On her hidden skin were cuts and bruises. She had a dark secret, that will never leave the house she called Hell. . . yet.**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Updated on: Feb./25/2013 at 6:50 PM**

**WORDS: 2,115 words**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy winced as she wiped alcohol over a freshly new cut on her ankle: Her ankle was bruised, swollen, and bleeding a little.

"O-Ow," she muttered to herself. She clenched her eyes tightly and put alcohol on the other cuts around her body. After she finished that, she wrapped the bandages on her cuts, she had to use the bandages wisely though.

'_I need to buy some more. Almost out._' Lucy thought.

When she was done with the bandaging, she tried to stand up from the bathroom floor. She struggled, her ankle didn't help at all. Her ankle only caused her to whimper in pain, and as she exited her bathroom and into her bedroom; she limped. Lucy heaved a great groan and laid herself on her bed. It was night, but very late at night. Her father has came home **—** drunk once again **— **and decided that today was another day his daughter deserved pain.

Lucy shutted her eyes and tried to fall asleep, which was her only escape at home.

Lucy did not fall asleep though, no matter how comfortable she felt, she couldn't. She'd find herself glancing at the clock and closing her eyes, and repeating.

The time eventually reached 6 AM and she knew that sleep was no longer something she can grasp. Lucy groggily sat up, swung her feet to the side and planted it onto the hard wooden floor. Instead of walking, she slid her feet to the bathroom. Her ankle still ached, but it was better than having to put more pressure on it by walking.

The moment Lucy entered her bathroom, she was blinded by the light that she left on. "God . . ." Lucy hissed and blinked a couple of times; trying to adjust herself to the light.

For the next twenty minutes, she did her morning routine. Quick shower, brush her teeth, change, cover herself all over with make up (to hide to bruises and cuts) and then slip on her boots. Morning was the only safe time at her home, her father was still asleep. Lucy silently scurried to the stair case, much to her displeasure in the pain of her body. She tipsy-toed down the stair steps and entered the kitchen.

She didn't feel hungry, she just took a loaf of bread to eat while walking to school. Lucy grabbed her back pack and rushed outside. The air outside was humid, and the Sun burned the pavement. "Just perfect . . ." Lucy whispered to no one. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, tank top and jacket. Her pants thin, but black so it absorbed most of the Sun's heat as it rained down on her. Lucy wasn't wearing sandals, she forced herself to wear her boots. Her feet were suffocating already.

While she walked, she noticed that every other student from her school was walking also. Lucy forced a bright smile to her face as they greeted her. "Hello, Lu-chan!" a certain petite blunette shouted, running towards her. Lucy gulped and opened her arms to embrace Levy. The tiny girl crushed her in a hug though. Without wanting to, a tedious groan left Lucy's lift; she could feel some small cuts reopening.

"Eh, are you okay?" Levy asked, sheepishly. She thought it was her fault Lucy seemed to be in pain.

Lucy only nodded and placed another small smile on her face, "Just peachy." she replied.

The moment Lucy said that, she was tackled down by more of her friends. Lucy held in the yelp as she fell to the floor.

'_Oup, I hope the blood doesn't soak through . . ._' Lucy thought.

"Hey, Luce!" her best friend greeted. Lucy slowly got up and dusted off the dirt before saying, "Ohayo, minna!" she greeted back, giving him a small wave. The rest of her friends grinned at the bubbly blonde. "You seem awfully joyful today." Gajeel mumbled and turned his back to her. Lucy raised a delicate eyebrow - not replying, she never understood why he gave her such a cold shoulder.

"Anyways, we got to go! First bell is in 20 minutes, and it takes ten minute to get there so . . . c'mon!" Natsu called out, already running to Fairy Tail High.

Suddenly, the whole group ran, even Lucy. She didn't want to be left behind.

They ran, and ran, 'til they reached the large black gates. The gang stopped in front of the gate, admiring their school. They do this every day, but are never tired of seeing the building in which they call home. To Lucy though, this was her only home.

"I got here first, pinky!" Gray shouted, raising his fist.

"No! I reached the gate before you did, stripper!" Natsu yelled, doing the same action as Gray.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza growled but in a stern way. And just like that, they two boys were by each other, nervously grinning.

Erza smiled and pushed the gates open with ease. The rest followed behind her, she was practically the leader. Erza was fearful, strong, courageous, witty - everything needed in a leader.

Though they weren't really trying too, the group posed in their glory. The students that walked by smiled in admiration.

The group held the most popular people in the school! Even in the school newspaper, there's always an article based on one of them at the very least. . .

"Oh, isn't that Juvia?" a freshman said reading the school newspaper. (Going to do this anyways . . .)

_'The most popular people voted on the school's poll are:_

_["Ladies first." ha ha]_

_1. Erza Scarlet: She's a natural beauty, but she's strong too! She's known for her above average strength and being the leader of quite well-known group in Fairy Tail High. Beware though, she's a tough one (by all means) She is a junior of Fairy Tail High!_

_2. Mirajane Strauss: She is a model, singer, and even a junior student at our very own Fairy Tail High! We warn you, she is known for trying to make couples out of the people, anybody. . . _

_3. Lucy Heartfilia: No one could hate this bubbly, **lovable **blonde. Lucy is beautiful in her own light, and she's just as intelligent as much of her beauty is! Famous for being such close friends with Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster, and many more!_

_4. Juvia Lockser: Who is this beauty? Juvia is one of the most mysterious female we know of. All we know is that she won the National Swimming metal, loves water, and apparently thinks Lucy as an enemy . . . it could be rumors though. _

_5. Lisanna Strauss: Sisters with Mirajane, and is also is an angel. She is very skilled in creating costumes (especially animals . .) and is also known to be Natsu Dragneel's secret lover? Another rumor, and if not, could Lucy be in massive trouble!_

_[Boys next] _

_1. Natsu Dragneel: Everyone knows why he's been voted the top! He is strong, funny, and very kind. He also has NATURAL salmon colored hair, you never see that around, do you? He is rivals with Gray Fullbuster. _

_2. Loke: No one knows his full name! All we know about him is that he is one seducer/flirt. _

_3. Gray Fullbuster: He's a lean, cool guy. Likes a to strip, A LOT. He doesn't seem to mind. He's quite mysterious sometimes, he's compatible with Juvia Lockser . . hmm . . ._

_4. Laxus Dreyar: A senior, rebel, and frightening guy! It is said that he should actually be in college, but stayed back because his grandpa (Principle Makarov) forced him to make up for his 'bad deeds' But one thing is that he is handsome and very built . . . you didn't hear that from us. _

_5. Gajeel Redfox: Shockley, Gajeel is fifth place in the popular poll. We didn't even expect him to even make it on! No offense, lets hope he doesn't kill us. _

The student read on and looked at the students in front of her. Not all of the people on the list was there, but most were.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Aren't you hot, Lucy?" Gray mused, stripping off his shirt.

I shook my head, though I was sweating buckets. If I take off my jacket and roll up my sleeves, they'd all see the cuts, bruises, and scars.

"You sure, Lucy? You're sweating like crazy." Erza said. She was taking off her thin sweater and placing it on the railing. I nodded again in response.

I was fighting the urge to rip off the jacket and long sleeved shirt. The heat was intense and I was becoming bacon. Erza and Gray shrugged their shoulder and continued eating their lunch. My friends and I were eating on the roof; where all the heat mainly beat on.

Eventually, a sigh escaped my lips and I take off my jacket, but not my long sleeved shirt. That is a forever-no!

"See, I knew you were hot!" Gray pointed out. I rolled my eyes, "It's not that hot." I lied. Gray frowned, stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time and then returned to eating his ice cream.

I started to feel self-conscience. Is my make up melting to the heat? Are my sleeves rolled up? I checked my sleeves, they were perfectly clenched my my fingers. I touched my face, no make up trailing down or anything . . .

Natsu glanced at Gray and I, then sat between him and I.

"So Lucy, are you sure you're not burning?" Natsu asked calmly.

"Are you sure you're not burning?" I joked, trying to change the subject. He blinked then smirked. "I never get hot! The heat is my friend!" Natsu replied proudly. I giggled at his cuteness. "Course it is, Natsu. I have never seen you once fan yourself under heat." I told him, hoping he won't remember his original topic to me.

Natsu nods quickly, a childish grin plastered on his face.

"Hey guys, since you all are so hot. . . why meet up at my house today for a swim?" Juvia suddenly asked, she was mainly eyeing Gray however.

We all began to think for a moment, well they did, I already had my answer. "I don't feel like it." I nonchalantly said.

They all looked at me with strange expressions.

"Of course you're going, Lucy," Erza demanded, "and I'll be the one to help you chose a swim suit."

I opened my mouth to argue back, but closed it the second the red head glared at me. Instead, I tried to think of an excuse.

"B-But I can't swim." I countered. Ugh, that was a horrible excuse.

"Don't be naive, Lucy. We'll teach you." Levy told me. I groaned, how bad do they want me to go?

"Great! We'll all meet up at my house at 4:30. Bring and wear your bathing suits!" Juvia said, creepily. Everyone went silent at the tone of her voice.

.

.

.

"AH, JUVIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gray screamed, jumping away from the blunette. The group laughed, and watched amusingly. "Gray-sama! I made you your own swim trunks!" Juvia whined, flinging herself once again to my friend.

I shook my head in sympathy while another laugh exited my mouth.

"Doesn't mean you can strip me off my pants!"

"But, don't you strip yourself everyday?" Natsu mentioned, smirking.

"I don't need your witty comments, flame-brain!"

And just like that, everyone erupted into laughter at the quarreling rivals, including Juvia in the fight.

I didn't laugh though, I was too worried. If I go to swimming and wear a bathing suit, everybody will see my repulsive body. They wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. They'd think I looked like a monster.

Oh God, I can't go!

* * *

**End of chapter one! Please review (if you want a faster update!)**

**Also, have a lovely day everyone!**

**~ Cindy-chan (yes, that's my name)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, wow, I need to update more often! God, if only weekends lasted longer! I will try to update more, I just need to figure out what and how to work with time well.

**Summary: Lucy seemed like the most joyful girl in town! She always had a smile on her face when she was in _public. _But under that smile and face was a dying angel. On her hidden skin were cuts and bruises. She had a dark secret, that will never leave the house she called Hell. . . yet.**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Updated on: March/8/2013 **

**WORDS: 1,512**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Fear corrupted my body as I watched the clock hit 3:30 PM, school was over for today. The bell chimed and students evacuated the classroom quickly, I took my time. In about an hour, I'll be in a swimming pool and everyone will think of me as a disgusting human being. Why is luck never on my side?

Finally, I got out of the room and went to my locker. The hallways were almost empty, how slow did I drag myself . . .

"Ah, Lucy! There you are, I have been looking for you!" a well-known voice entered my ears. I snapped my head to my left and saw Erza cruising over to me. I smiled at her nervously and zip my heavy school bag, and slung it over my shoulder. "Here I am, are we going to look for my bathing suit?" I asked, trying not to show how afraid I was. Erza nodded, "Of course, now lets go." she stated, moving towards the front doors already. I followed behind her silently, not sure if I should start a conversation or not.

While walking on the side walk, Erza suddenly stopped. I didn't move along with her, unsure what to do.

"Lucy, I noticed something about you." she said sternly, her face now faced mine. I gulp, did she notice my bruises or make up?

"You're limping," she told me, eyeing my ankle. My eyes grew wide, and my bones trembled noticeably - "Did you get hurt during PE? I saw how you tripped while running." Erza then mentioned. I allowed a small sigh of relief out of my mouth, "Yeah, that's why." I responded, hoping she won't ask or say anything else about my hurtful marks.

Just then, luck swept into my day and my phone rang. I immediately pulled it out, hoping it was someone, anyone that can get me out of this event. I pulled my finger up as if saying, "Wait." to Erza before picking up the call. She nodded and looked away from me, staring at the horizon. I unlocked my iPhone and placed it by my ear, my lips pursed together in a thin line.

"H-Hello, Father?" I greeted, trying not to stutter.

My father grunted then I heard something get thrown against the floor, sounded like glass. "Lucy! I need you to clean up a mess my friends and I created. I have an important meeting today with the mayor." he told me. I heard another clash and another man's howling laughter. "Okay, I'll be home soon to clean, Father." I replied and without a goodbye we both hung up the phone. When I slid my phone back into my pocket, I saw Erza frown.

"Your dad wants you home?"

I nodded.

"So you can't come . . .?"

I repeated the action I replied with before.

Erza gave me a small smile, "Well, you mustn't disobey your father, I will tell the others. Hope you'll have a nice day." and Erza gave me a hug before retreating off.

For some reason, I felt happy and sad at the same time.

I don't want to go home and clean and prick my fingers. But, I'm glad that my friends won't find out about my horrid skin.

Sad and happy . . .

After standing in place for a couple of minutes, I started walking by to my house again. I walked very slowly, so when I come home, my father won't be there and at the meeting. While limping home, I noticed that the day only got hotter. I would really go naked if it wasn't for all these people walking around me.

Eventually, I reached home and fortunately, my father had already left, along with his friends.

I hopped to the front door, took out my key and unlocked the door. The fresh, cool, air greeted me as I entered the house. As much as I loved the cool air, the mess in the house made my happiness drop by 98 percent.

Glass was everywhere, ripped papers scattered the area, and even money was flown around. Of course, since I was low on money, I stashed the dollar bills in my school bag before going upstairs to change. I had about 200 dollars already, plus the money I just stole, so 250 dollars now. That should be enough to by medical supplies! I started to feel exulted again and quickly made my way up into my room. Once in, I closed the door and stripped off all the clothes that suffocated me in it's grasp.

I was only in my bra and underwear, but I refused to look in the mirror. If I looked, I wouldn't be that happy, so it's best not to.

My hands roamed my closet and I picked out black basket ball shorts with a red tank top. No one's home, so I could relax my sweaty skin under the cool air.

When I finished changing, I went back down stairs and took out the cleaning supplies. I slipped on some gloves so I won't get any bloody fingers and put on sandals to avoid stepping on anything my feet doesn't want to step on.

The first room I cleaned was the kitchen, it didn't really have my filthiness in it, only spilled beer. Or I'm hoping it's beer, because it sure smelt like urine.

Then, I moved over to the living room. There, I found even more money, and an unused gift card to a weapon store, this will be a good gift for Erza.

Suddenly, speaking of the Devil, Erza's voice shouted from the front door. I froze in my place, and stayed still to make sure it was just my imagination. I didn't hear anything else and started cleaning again. I stashed the money, threw trash away, sprayed the unholy smell with air freshener, however, I was interrupted by a rough knock at the front door.

"Who is it?" I called out, trying to sound calm. I frantically ran over to the door and peeked in the peeking hole. What I saw caused my heart to jump out of my chest.

The view was my friends, dressed in casual clothings - except each one of them was holding a cleaning utensil.

"Erza and the others! Open up Lucy, we're here to help!" Erza demanded, her voice didn't sound harsh or bossy like usual. It sounded more friendly and heart warming.

"Uh, wait, let my wash my hands!" I shouted and scurried upstairs to put cover up clothes over what I was wearing. Burning heat returned to me and when I ran back, it hurt a lot. My ankle started to ache more, I forgot it was there before, now that I know it's there, it's pain is demanding me to feel it.

I unlocked the locks and opened the door slowly, "He-Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I said in a low voice. The door opened itself slowly and soon the view behind me came into their eyes.

All of their eyes and mouth grew wide, only Natsu said something though. "This is dirtier than my place, and my place is dirty!"

I giggled, "You do realize you just insulted your house, right?" I asked. Natsu nodded quickly, "I also insulted yours though . .. it's a lose-lose?"

I grinned and stepped aside, "If you're going to help, hurry up." I said to them. They all shook their heads and rushed in, cleaning any mess they could take.

The scene made me feel nice, and I felt more like home than I ever did when I was here.

Natsu and Gray mopped the floor, Erza wiped the windows, Juvia washed the dishes, Mirajane picked up trash, and everyone else did their own task. This was really a good time I was having.

After just watching them, I joined it. Forgetting the fact that my damage body could be seen any moment.

Or, I did forget, until Mirajane shouted,

"Lucy! Your whole sleeve is bloody red!"

* * *

**Oh, I wonder what will happen next . . . he he . . .**

**Also, sorry for not updating in the longest time. Writer's Block is coming back T-T**

**~ Cindy-chan (yes, that's my name)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
